It's a Dangerous World
by SKYE51399
Summary: Rossi runs the mafia with his beloved wife and their crew of killers. Hotch, young and new to the BAU, is sent in undercover to try and find a way to crack down on the wanted criminal but ends up loving the criminal life to much and falls for the one girl that is off limits. Secrets are uncovered and painful memories are brought back, how can Hotch make sense of it all.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, it's Skye. This little number came to me very late at night the other day and I ran with it. Let me know what you think!**_

* * *

Rossi sat in his office chair, his hand was fisted as he looked at the two dumb-asses in front of him, thinking of what he needed to do next. He listened half heartedly to their complaints and stopped himself from rolling his eyes as they pleaded with him. He looked at the man standing in front of the door, a loyal man for more then 10 years, he gave him a slight nod of the head and watched as he left the room. He waited patiently, as much as he could, for the man to come back. All the time, the two in front kept talking, or really talking over the other, more and more of the truth coming out.

"Enough!" David thunder, his head rolling on his shoulders and his neck cracking in place. He got up from the chair and walked to his left, going to pour himself a much-needed drink. The 40-year-old scotch burned as it went down his throat and he sighed, "Andre, what really happened this morning."

The older of the two took a small breath, "We went to the house like you said too, the parents were asleep in bed as were the two children. What we didn't expect was for the children to have friends over, the daughter had two girls over and in her room. We went threw with everything as planned, killed the parents and the dog, because it bit Cyrus. We were going to leave right after, no sound, leave the children as is. But, the boy woke up and saw us leaving the bedroom, it all happened so fast and before we could stop it, we had screaming children and well….Cyrus can't handle screaming kids."

Andrea put a hand on his younger brothers' shoulder before continuing, "It just got out of hand."

Rossi nodded his head, "I would say that's an understatement, now you killed a father of two, who owed me a quarter of a million dollars. I'm grateful you got to the safe and returned my money, but you also killed his wife. I told you to only kill him, and now you two have to live with the fact that now 5 other people are dead. 4 of which are under 6 years old, how many times do you to have to fuck everything up before you learn?!"

The older man slammed his hands down on the desk and gave the two boys a hard glare, "We don't killed children! The wife, is fine, I could care less about her, but we leave the children!"

The two sunk back in the chair, unaware that Doyle had come back into the room with another man. "Boss, we never meant..."

Rossi held his hand up, "You've both messed up for the last time, I can't have you two on my team anymore."

Rossi nodded and sat back in his chair, he signed off on work as Doyle and Derek strangled the other two.

~~~~~  
Aaron looked at the two bodies that had 'washed' up on the beach, "It's clear that these two where murdered and then dumped here, but these are also the two who killed the Anderson family, Megan James and Rylee Ruiz. They even have things from the house still on them."

Truman looked at the younger man, "I think we both know who did this, Andre and Cyrus Humble were known to work for David Rossi, no doubt hired to kill Mr. Anderson but they messed up. Rossi doesn't kill children, these two did, therefore there was blood needed to be taken. Something that Rossi does to try and better himself, make it easier to sleep at night."

Hotch nodded his head agreeing with his chief, "Sir I think we need to finally take him down."

"Son, I've been saying that for more than 25 years but it's not easy to take down the head of the Italian Mob and I can't bust him for anything anyways, he has honestly done nothing at all. His men do his dirty laundry and he sits back calling the shots."

Hotch got in the car as his Chief got behind the wheel, "I didn't know Rossi was at the top, I thought there were three main families?"

"There is, the Rossi's, the DeLuca's and the Sorrentino's. Rossi is head and the other two have their own territory in sub divisions. Once a year they host a huge family reunion, the perfect place to bust, what we really need is for more evidence to finally put Rossi back in prison."

"Back, Sir?"

"I arrested him 20 years ago, after another one of his men was killed. At that time Rossi was barely getting into the roll of running the Mod, so he slipped up and left a witness. A young girl who saw him and his men kill a young store owner, I had enough to nail him for 2 decades."

"But?"

Truman pulled into the underground parking of the FBI head quarts, "But the judge was on his payroll I'm sure, he would still be in prison if it were for me but he only got 2 years and had to pay a fine of $10 thousand."

Hotch followed the older man to the elevators and continued to show his interest, "Were you ever able to prove the judge was dirty?"

"No, no one believed me at the time, so I had to sit back and watch as Rossi rose in power."

The two men walked into the bull pin and up the stairs to the conference room where the rest of team A was. "Gideon, what do you have for us?"

"Well Greenaway and I have come down to plan C. Dale it's our only way to get him."

Truman shook his head, "I can't Jason, we aren't ready."

Hotch looked confused, "We have a plan C?"

Gideon nodded, "We have to send someone undercover, it won't be easy and the last time we did, we lost a few of our own but we need to try again."

"Damn it Jason, the only man fit for the job isn't ready!"

"You don't know that Dale, I think he is."

The chief sighed, "What do you think Hotchner?"

"Well sir, if you don't think this man is ready.."

"It's you son, you're the only man capable for the job."

Hotch was taken back, he looked at his team mates in shook. Gideon had a look of confidence, Elle waited for an answer, Reid was to busy reading the profile and Kate just gave him a small smile.

"Sir, I can do this."

Truman nodded, "Ok, let's go to my office."

The two men walked down the catwalk and into the far-left office, the chief took his seat behind the desk and Hotch sat across in the visitor's chair.

"Hotchner, there's something classified about this case that only myself and the Director know of, something I need to tell you about before you go undercover."

"Of course, what is it?"

The older man unlocked the bottom right draw and pulled out a thick file labeled, _Rossi_. He handed the file over to Hotch and let the man look threw, waiting for the same look he had given the Director many years ago.

"Sir this is the file of the undercover agents."

"Yes, it is, of the only two Agents ever to go undercover and the lives of 15 men and woman killed in the cross fire."

Hotch read the first file, "Agent Marcus Rickson, former FBI Agent and SWAT leader. Died April 11th, 1994. Found hanging from a bridge in New York, 7 cops found shot and killed one block over by machine gun."

"Those cops answered to Rickson's back up call when Rossi's men found out he was a cop."

Hotch nodded and tried to get threw the crime scene photos quickly, he flipped to the next Agent.

"Emily Prentiss? I've heard of her, she's the CIA Director's daughter, why was she sent?"

"Former CIA and Interpol Agent Emily Prentiss was the second and last Agent to go undercover until now. The Director knew that Emily, then only 25, was a perfect fit. She spoke Italian, was young and gorgeous, had a way with her words and could defend herself with no trouble. When I met her, I knew that she was the one for our new undercover op. Both me, Director Prentiss and Director Harding made sure that everything was set, and Emily was ready to prove herself anyways. I met her several times before we sent her in, I trained her on how to get in and out easily. Her mission was to get as close to Rossi as she could, and yes that meant whatever she needed to do to make that happen. She was to learn the secrets of what she could before reporting back to head quarts. She went in as Emily Torren, and it was working well for 6 months but it soon went horribly wrong one night as we chased Rossi down, he had uncovered Emily's true identity and she had radioed in for back up. I was the first one the scene after the first responders, and what I walked into was a blood shed. I found 6 of the first responding team shot and gutted on the floor of a dark and dirty warehouse. There was blood everywhere, and let me say that it still gives me chills to think about. But what had me still going strong was knowing that Emily wasn't found and safe yet. I walked from room to room, clearing as I went and found a pool of blood farther down. It was small but there were bloody drag marks going out the back, there I found another two agents and Emily's badge. Her picture was covered in blood and her clothes from the day where ripped and shredded near. As I got closer, I saw a rolled-up carpet about 20 feet from the end of the dock."

Dale took a breath as he let Hotch look at the crime scene photos, the younger man's own stomach in knots.

"I walked up slowly to the carpet and there was nothing but more blood over it, I slowly un-rolled it as Gideon and a few agents came up behind me. There we found a dead homeless woman inside, but on her stomach was covered the words, 'The water', when I saw that I knew. I ran full force to the end of the dock and in the distance were tail lights to a car. I jumped in without a care and tried my best to open the trunk after seeing that the front of it was empty. I fought so hard to open that damn door but I was to late, there where no more air bubbles coming from it and it was seeking way to fast. Gideon had to jump in after me and pull me up, I fought them all as they pulled me from the water. I beat myself up because I had to go and tell the Director that I was to late! That I was the reason his daughter was dead."

The older shook his head and looked out the window, "The car was never recovered and we had to burry an empty casket. And I went on for years after killing myself for getting that girl killed, that was until about 7 years ago."

"Why is that?"

"7 years ago, I got a call from Director Harding about Emily's case. He wanted to talk about that night again. So, I went and sat in a meeting full of Directors from all main Government heads, Director Prentiss included and they told me to walk them threw that night one more time."

"And you did?"

"I did, every detail the same from my original report, not one word changed in 7 years."

"Why go through it again?"

"To tell me that the Director had lost his daughter. His little girl."

Aaron looked confused, "But you know this already,"

"Yes, I do, but what they wanted to tell me was that the Director lost his daughter that night. He lost a daughter and gained a criminal."

"Sir, I don't understand."

Dale shook his head, "Flip to the back of the file Hotchner."

The younger man did, and Truman watch as it finally clicked, he sighed again.

"Emily Prentiss never died on December 15th, 2001." The chief said with utter disgust.

"Emily Prentiss became a traitor on December 15th, she helped wanted Criminal David Rossi kill 8 of her fellow Agents in cold blood, fake her death and run with him before marrying and giving him 4 children."


	2. Emily Rossi

"Mrs. Rossi? Are you alright?" James asked as he drove the mother of 4 to a nearby mall.

Emily looked up from the window and smiled, "Yes James, I'm perfectly fine. I'm just in my thoughts."

James nodded and parked the large SUV, getting out and going to her door to open it. "Thoughts are a precious thing Mrs. Rossi."

Emily got out of the car and let James round it and open the door for the youngest Rossi.

"Mommy, I was thinking that we could go get a pretzel while shopping?"

Emily smiled and grabbed onto her youngest daughter's hand, "Well I think we can make that happen baby, what should we get?"

Syrin smiled at her mother, "Cinnamon of course!"

Emily laughed at her little girl and walked with her to the pretzel stand, she smiled and thanked the lady for the treat, making sure to buy two extras for James and Carl.

"Here baby, hand these to the boys." She smiled as little Syrin ran over and gave one to Carl and James, both men thanking her.

"Come on baby, we need to get you some new school clothes."

~~~~~~  
"Sir, don't you think that Emily will figure out that I'm a cop?"

Truman frowned, "Not at all, Hotchner. She hasn't been an Agent is well over 15 years, she won't suspect a thing."

Hotch nodded and changed into his new clothes, black jeans and shirt with dress shoes and a leather jacket. "I won't need a wire, will I?"

"No, we can't risk you wearing one. There will be a lot that will go un-heard but we must do what we need to, in order to nail him."

Gideon knocked on the door leading to the locker room, "We should get going."

Both men nodded and grabbed everything else, Aaron was placed into an unmarked van and dropped at the main meeting site. He was then to go to a well know bar that houses some sly members before talking his way into the Rossi's nightclub. If he was able to get the attention of Rossi's men, he might have a shot of working undercover.

~~~~~  
Emily sat back in her office chair, one week later, staring at the computer screen in front of her. She was watching the security cameras around the house; the only place cameras weren't were in the kids' room and her and David's offices. She watched as her husband's bodyguards made their rounds around the house and checked on the pool house. What was bugging her, was the new guy. He followed the other guards like a lost puppy and she knew right when she saw him that he had to be a cop. Though she did have to give it to Dale and her father, after all these years, they finally decided to send another person in undercover. Emily didn't entirely care that he was FBI, she knew how hard it was to hack any of Penelope's loop holes. She herself had made sure that her husband's Computer Analyst put more backdoor viruses after she had married David. She knew the FBI, CIA and Interpol had the best Hackers, but they didn't have Pen.

Emily continued watching the new guy threw his sweep, and decided it was finally time to meet him. She got up and made her way out the door and into her bedroom across the hall. She slowly took her clothes off one piece at a time with the door open. The kids were at school and she loved the male attention the body guards gave her whenever they walked in without knocking. The thrill of someone else seeing her in just her bra and panties turned her on plus the added fact that her husband was an insanely jealous man.

She changed into her white bikini and grabbed her black wrap. She tied it around her waist and slipped on a pair of white pumps. She grabbed her sunglasses and made her way downstairs. Going into her large kitchen, she grabbed a cooled water bottle from the fridge and turned just in time for Ian to walk into the room.

Doyle smiled and nodded his head, "Mrs. Rossi," he greeted through his accent.

"Hello Ian, shouldn't you be at the club with David?"

She smiled as the man got closer to her, his chest almost touching hers and he towered over her, even in her heels. "I'm on my way back there now, Mr. Rossi left some papers here that he asked me to grab for him."

Emily nodded her head, "Of course Ian, you know where the key to his office is."

She slunk out from around him and walked out towards the large pool, she turned her head as she stepped out of the kitchen doorway, "Make sure my husband doesn't have blood on him this time, he left wearing my favorite tie."

She flashed her million-dollar smile and left the older man there to make her way outside.

As Emily set out into the hot summer air, she made her way towards the pool chairs. She greeted the guards as she passed, not missing the look they gave her as she went on towards the chairs.

"Henry, Parker. You may take your leave, I think having Alec and the new guy here will be enough for the afternoon. Go, spend time with your wives."

Both men nodded their heads and bid her goodbye as they left threw the house and out the front door to go home for the day.

Emily sighed as she was finally alone on the pool level, she toed off her heels and took off her wrap. She put on sunscreen up and down her legs, put some on her arms and stomach and did her back as best she could. She lay there tanning and listening to soft music, as she assumed that Alec was down in the garden checking on the gates.

"Alright Aaron, now that you know the layout of the house, we should go check the pool level again. It's nearly 2:15pm and Mrs. Rossi likes to relieve some men of their duty before she leaves to pick up the kids."

Aaron swallowed and nodded head as he followed the bodyguard towards the stairs that lead to the upper deck of the house. It was time to finally meet Emily and he needed to keep his cool if he was going to stay in character. As the two men made their way up the back stairs that lead out of the garden, he heard soft music playing.

Alec stopped and put a hand on Aaron's chest, stopping him from going up the stairs. "One more thing, Mrs. Rossi is very open and by that, I mean she's a huge tease, respectfully, would never cheat on her husband because she's deeply in love with him, but she likes to show herself off. She stays fit and often times leaves their bedroom door open when she changes. Your main job at this point beside keeping the house secure, is to never try and seduce her. Let's just say that she won't need her husband to take of you if you cross a line. You can play her game, you can sneak looks but don't ever, go through with it. She is off limits. Much to Doyle's dismay." Alec said, the last part more to himself then Aaron.

"Doyle? The boss's right-hand man?"

Alec nodded, "It's no big secret between Rossi's men that Doyle has always wanted Emily. It was Doyle and Derek Morgan, Rossi's left-hand man if you will, who meet Emily at the club first. Doyle was very much into her and he tried to talk to her more but once the boss came down from his office and saw her, she was gone and never looked back."

"I didn't know that at all, the boss isn't afraid of an affair?"

"No, I mean he isn't a stupid man, he knows that Doyle sneaks glances are her or from what I've watched in on, a few touches here and there but nothing more. Emily would never cheat on the boss, and not with someone like Doyle. She values respect and loyalty, just because she likes to get wanting looking doesn't mean Mrs. Rossi is cheap."

"Right, of course. I haven't met Doyle or Morgan yet."

"You will once the boss can trust you more, there's a lot of secrets in this family, some that will shock you."

Aaron nodded his head and after Alec made sure he knew his place on the rules, the two men started up the stairs again. They rounded the corner and Aaron nearly swallowed his tongue. Emily lay tanning in a small white bikini, her sunglasses in place and her long dark hair cascaded down the back of the chair. She was a vision to be seen and Hotch quickly caught on to why Doyle wanted her.

Emily sat up and took off her sunglasses, she turned her head and greeted both men coming her way.

"Hello Alec, are we safe today?"

"Of course Mrs. Rossi, no less then when you were yesterday."

She smiled again and locked eyes with Aaron, 'Yup he was a cop.' She could see that from his stance and the way he hardly made contact. She got up from her seat and walked over after slipping her shoes back on, "And this must be the new guy?"

She asked as she gave him another once over, she walked around him, her heels clicking as she took to looking at as much detail as she could. 'hmm, maybe a boy scout too.'

"Emily Rossi, it's a pleasure to meet you?"

Hotch shook her hand and smiled, "The pleasure is all mine Mrs. Rossi, I'm Aaron Rivers."

Emily nodded, 'God Rivers? Come on Dale, you could do better than that.'

"Of course, well it's about 2:30pm and I need to get the kids from school. Aaron, would you accompany me to pick up the lot?"

Hotch nearly choked, "Of course Mrs. Rossi, I'll drive."

Emily nodded and bid her goodbye to Alec, as she left to change.

"This is the first test, Aaron. First you pick up the kids with her, then you drive her wherever she would like to go, you take her out to the family night club and let her have some fun but you protect her. If you can pass all 6 tests Mr. Rossi will put you threw, then you can be promoted to working more with him in his detail."

"I've never been the driver Alec, it's a little hard to grasp."

"I see, always the robber, never once drove the getaway car?"

Aaron shook his head as he followed Alec to the underground garage. He grabbed the keys to the largest SUV and waited by the passenger side door for Emily.

"Never drove the getaway car, I was the man on the inside, I worked many banks and set up the drops."

Alec nodded, "Well get used to driving Aaron, Mrs. Rossi has a need to explore if you will."

Emily walked into the garage in a white sundress and the same white heels from before. She smiled as Aaron opened her door and got in on the driver's side after thanking Alec for opening the garage door. He started the car and put on the air for them before driving out on the road.

Emily watched as Aaron drove and kept to himself quiet, he must have heard of her, if he was a cop.

"So you're the new guy trying to get close to my husband? Wanting to play with the big boys?"

Aaron stole a side view of her, "Yes ma'am I am. I've heard plenty about your husband from prison, figured it would be nice to work for someone with power."

"Prison? Which one?"

"Nothing major, just Virginia State."

Emily nodded, "Virginia State prison, you know my husband has connection everywhere. I think he has a few friends locked up there too."

"Yes ma'am, I do know. Vinny and Lucas De Leon?"

Emily raised her eyebrows, "Someone did their homework."

"Of course, wanting to work for the best isn't like taking a pop quiz, you have to do your research and make sure you are tough enough."

"Tough huh? Well you simply have the build for the tough part Aaron."

Hotch swallowed and shyly thanked her for the compliment, he did his best however to not stare at her exposed skin, which was hard is the short little dress.

"From my direction, we're to pick up your children at three different places?"

Emily laughed to herself at his blush and the way his hands tightened on the stirring wheel as she turned her body to face him, letting her dress ride up her legs as she crossed her right thigh over the other.

"Yes that's correct, Syrin, our youngest just started school. I chose to put her in later so that we could have breakfast together every morning after dropping the older ones off, she gets out first."

Emily said, giving him better directions to the back of the school, the front was always a mess.

Hotch nodded his head and drove another 5 minutes until he pulled the SUV into the back parking lot. He got out of the car and opened Emily's door, he placed his hand around her waist and walked her towards the entrance.

Emily had to admit that her breath caught for a second, none of Dave's men touched her like this, they simply let her walk on her own in front of them. Not even Doyle would dare touch her in public.

Aaron lead her down the hall and Emily placed her hand on his chest to stop him, "You can wait here, I'll go get Syrin."

The older man nodded and stepped to guard the door and she slipped into the classroom.

Syrin smiled and jumped into her mother's arms as she saw her, letting the older women grab her belonging from her cubby and say goodbye to her teacher.

Emily left the room with her little girl rightfully on her hip, "Hi baby, did you have fun in school?"

Syrin nodded her head, "We watched a movie on Pandas in the sea and that they go to school to so they can get an edumcation."

Emily smiled at her daughter, "Education honey."

Syrin gave her a look, "That's what I said."

The older woman laughed and handed Aaron her daughter's school bag and coat, "Yes baby, that is what you said. Honey, this is Aaron, on of daddy's new friends. Can you say Hi?"

Syrin smiled wide, "Hi, I'm Syrin. Are you taking us to get ice cream?"

Hotch laughed, "For you sweetheart, we can go get the biggest cone your little heart desires."

Syrin smiled and threw her hands in the air, "Yay!"

Hotch walked the two ladies out of the school and opened the back door for Emily to strap in Syrin, he waited for her to be done, before opening and closing the door for her. He smiled at Syrin as he stuffed her bag and jacket under her feet before making sure the door was secure. He hopped into the car himself and started it up, letting Emily give him directions to the next school.

"Now we go get the next two, my twins."

Syrin smiled, "Can Anna and Lizzy get ice cream too Aaron?"

Hotch smiled and winked at her in the mirror, "Of course hon, but the biggest on goes to you still."

"I like him mommy."

Emily laughed, "I'll make sure to tell Daddy."

Hotch smiled and pulled up to the next school. He rolled down Syrin's window and got out to open Emily's door. "We'll be here."

Emily nodded and again went into the school to grab her twins.

"So Aaron, how long have you known my daddy?"

Hotch turned and looked into the car, "Not very long little one, I'm hoping we become better friends as time goes on."

Syrin nodded and kicked her legs, "How come you're with me and not daddy?"

"I told daddy that I wanted to help pick you and your siblings up, mommy can't do it alone."

"How come James isn't here?"

"Cause James is helping your daddy with some work."

"How come?"

"I'm not sure sweetheart, but I'm ok right, we'll have fun?"

"Like me and James did?"

Hotch nodded and tapped her little nose, "Even more."

The little girl giggled as her mother and two sisters exited the school. Hotch stood up straight and rounded the car, he let the two teens into the car and then walked over to Emily's side again, just in time to stop her from touching the door handle, "Excuse Mrs. Rossi but a pretty woman doesn't open her own door. Isn't that right Syrin."

Emily smiled as her youngest nodded and thanked him for letting her in. Hotch got in and smiled at the twins.

"Aaron, these are the twins, Diana and Elizabeth Rossi. Girls this is one of your father's newest friend, Aaron."

Both girls said their hellos from the far back of the SUV and started talking to their baby sister.

Hotch got back on the road, and drove to the high school. "Those are lovely names you picked out for them Mrs. Rossi."

She smiled, "Thank you, we named Syrin after David's youngest sister pasted away. Diana was taken from David's mother, and Elizabeth is after mine."

She said, looking at her girls. "And our eldest, Roman, is after my grandfather."

"I'm sure Roman is a spitting imagine of Mr. Rossi, all the girl's look just like you."

She nodded, "He looks just like David did in high school, gets all the girls too. Our very own up in coming football star."

Hotch nodded and pulled into the school lot, Emily pointed out Roman, who was already walking towards the car. Hotch got out and introduced himself to the oldest Rossi. Roman nodded and shook his hand, letting Hotch open his door and slid in, giving his youngest sister a kiss on the cheek. He leaned over and did the same to his mother, saying hello.

Once everyone was settled, Hotch drove over and down to the nearest Ice Cream shop for the kids.

He made sure to grab all of their orders and ran into the shop to grab the treats. He emerged moments later with two bags and got back into the SUV, handing the bags to Emily who handed out their ice cream.

They drove the rest of the way happy, all child's talking among themselves and the adults learning more and more of each other. It didn't take long for them to reach the house, Hotch swiftly drove the car underground and open the doors for everyone. He let the kids run upstairs with the ice cream and change for a swimming session they agreed upon on the way home.

"I think the kids have taken to you already, you won Syrin's heart faster than most." Emily said, watching as Hotch bend into the car to grad everyone's stuff.

"I'm glad, they're a great group." Hotch smiled at her and handed her all of the jackets, he lugged the twins' soccer bags over one arm and grabbed all four backpacks. "My God, what do they have kids carry now a days?"

Emily laughed as she closed the garage door behind them and followed him up to the main the floor. "Books and paper."

Hotch sighed and placed the bags by each of their rooms as Emily should him the upstairs, "I have to go grab something, I'll be back in a minute."

Hotch nodded as he dropped the twins' soccer gear down before lying their coats on top, he then went on to the others' rooms. He stood up a few moments later and walked to the room Emily had disappeared in, as he rounded the corner, he should have known it was her bedroom but he didn't. He walked straight in just as Emily was dropping her white sun dress, her body was glowing from the sunlight and her lace panties and bra set clung to her form.

Hotch just stood there as he watched, Emily turning her head to give him a wink. "Something the matter Aaron?"

He couldn't speak, just looked at her curves and long legs. Emily got a small devilish look in her eyes and walk towards him, she put her hands on the French door and smiled, "I'll just be a few minutes, mind making me a drink?"

He shook his head, his eyes trying and failing to not look at her breasts. "Of course," he said, stepping out of the room and practically running once Emily closed the doors.

He was quick to walk out of the house and towards the pool side bar. Alec was there watching the kids swim and he nodded his head towards the other man. He watched as the younger man got out gin and the tonic water, making sure to get ice and limes as well.

"How was the car ride home?"

Aaron nodded, "It was fine, met the kids and grabbed ice cream before getting here."

Alec frowned and watched the man take a much need sip of water, and it clicked.

Alec laughed, "You just got your first show didn't you?"

Aaron glared, "You could have warned me about the lace."

"Why would I do that, the lace it half the fun. The push up bra makes it some much better too."

Aaron sighed, "Yeah it does, the push up was well worth the shell shock."

Alec grinned, "I remember my first time seeing her in nothing but a pair of panties, I walked into her office after the boss had left 10 minutes prior. She had on a pair of red lace panties and nothing else. Of course, her back was to me, so I only got a peek at her ass but she turned her head slightly over her shoulder. Her arms crossed over her body to shield her naked breasts and she all but winked. I must have run so fast out of the room my head spun."

Both men chuckled, Aaron shook his head and smiled as Emily came out in a small black bikini. She made her way to the two men, and thanked Aaron for making her drink. She gave him a long stare as she took a small sip, "Finally, someone who can make a proper gin and tonic."

Aaron watched her the rest of the afternoon with the kids before taking his leave and going back to his apartment to give Headquarters a call.

Dale listened as Aaron reported back to the team as much as he could remember, what he thought they needed to know, leaving out the information about Emily and the kids.

Elle wrote down everything he was saying, "So you haven't met Rossi yet, just doing odd jobs here and there?"

Aaron nodded, "Yes, I have to go through 6 tests before I can work with him on his detail. Once I pass the first three then I can meet him in person, unless he comes home before I leave."

Gideon frowned, "Tests? What are you to do?"

"It's mostly taking care of his children, getting close with them, protecting them and so on."

Kate opened a file, "And what about his wife? There's proof that he has one, we have countless photos with her in them but it's like she knows where our camera are going to be. We have yet to get a photo of her face."

Dale held his breathe, 'come on kid don't let it slip.'

"I only met her this morning, she's brunette and honestly any picture of his old girlfriends will describe her. She is his average type. Slender cheek bones, fit figure, shapely hips."

Elle looked at the phone, "If I brought in Anderson, could you do a sketch?"

Aaron blanked so a second but was glad that the chief saved him.

Dale looked around at the tired team, "Why doesn't everyone go home for day. We have what we need for now and Anderson went home hours ago anyway, we'll do the sketch later in the week, I'm sure this won't be the first time Hotch will meet his wife."

The team agree and started to pack up after saying goodbye to Hotch. Dale picked up the phone and walked towards his office, "You did go kid thank you for keeping our secret."

The Chief closed the door and sat in his office chair, "How was it?"

Aaron relaxed back on his bed, "I spent the whole day with Mrs. Rossi and their kids. Got the layout of the house and all entry and exit points, met some of the other bodyguards. Other than that, made sure to keep a low profile."

"Good, that's very good. And how was meeting Emily?"

"I didn't know her from before she went undercover, but I can tell you that she is a handful."

Dale smiled, "Is she still the center of attention?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," Aaron said, thinking about his afternoon show.

"You know, many agents would be angry if they knew the truth and some that do, are very much against her. I've always found it hard to be angry at her for leaving. She was young and so impressionable that I understand her falling for a man like Rossi. She will always be special in that way."

"You deeply care for her, still after all these years of heartache?"

"You know Aaron, I don't let many people in, but to be honest with you. Yes, I care for her, we were close. I just...I want to make sure that she's ok, healthy, happy, living life. She's one in a million."

Aaron got a sense that there must be more, but he didn't push it. "She's happy and living life, she loves her kids and husband very much. She's a great mom, but I'm sure that I'll get to know more as I spend time with her. My first three tests are to be with her and the kids."

Dale nodded taking a deep breath, "Watch your back Hotchner and keep our secret safe."

"Will do, Hotchner out."

With the call ended and Hotch slipping his FBI phone back into the lock box and into the safe under the bed, the younger man moved his bed back in place and lay down. He stared at the ceiling and thought about Emily, she must have been a vision to everyone who met her or at least something more than just a trainee for Chief Truman.

As the younger agent closed his eyes for sleep, he couldn't denie the excitement for the day to come.

~~~~~  
Emily lay on her husband's chest, her hand over his that lay over his heart, "Did you have a nice day Bella?"

Emily smiled as David kissed her neck and pulled her ever closer, "I did my love, happy to report that our kids are doing very well in school and the new guy is shaping up to be a wonderful protector already, he won your little girl's heart in seconds."

David laughed, "Anyone can win Syrin's heart with a promise of sweets."

Emily looked into his eyes, "You know the truth, right?"

"That he's a cop? Oh yeah, I won't hurt him yet. Alec said that he saw something in him that we could use in the future."

Emily nodded and kissed the older man's lips, "Good, I think he might be like me and love this side of the law."

Dave wrapped his arms around his vixen of a wife and closed his eyes, "That my dear, would be the icing."


	3. Test 1, Shopping with Mrs Rossi

_**Test 1, Shopping with Mrs. Rossi**_

* * *

Hotch sat down at the main security table looking over the large house the next morning, he watched over the cameras laid out on screen but he was honestly falling asleep. The place was quiet, only Emily and the other two guards were in the house aside from him. The kids were at school and Mr. Rossi took little Syrin out to breakfast this morning, so he could spend time with his princess.

As he watched the cameras, Hotch felt the back of his hairs stand on end. He looked up from the screens to the open door leading out to the garage but saw nothing, but he was still on edge. He went back to the cameras and saw that Emily's office door was open, but she wasn't on any of the other monitors. He moved some cameras around but there was nothing, so he assumed she must be in her room. His head shot up at the sound of a something in the garage being moved lightly.

"Alec?" He called out into the other room, moving slowing away from the desk. He put his hand on his gun and walked out of the security room into the 5-car garage. He turned again, this time pulling his gun when a box near the door moved and a shadow scurry away.

Aaron rounded the first car and looked around the area, the garage was a little darker in the early mornings after taking the kids to school and the fresh morning due, blocked out more of the sun.

As he got to the second car, he saw a shadow run off to his right and he pointed his gun, but missed whoever was there. He chose to keep going and to lock the house door, trapping the assailant with him and away from the people inside.

Emily smiled as she slunk out of the shadows, she folded her arms and leaned against the door of the security room. She watched Hotch move down to the third car from her, investigating like any good cop would.

"You know, sneaking around is what I do best."

Hotch swirled around and quickly put the gun away after seeing Emily, "Mrs. Rossi! My god I'm sorry."

Emily smiled as he walked towards her, "Don't be, you handled that correctly. It's not the first time a man has point at gun at me, probably won't be the last."

"Not one of your husband's workers I'm guessing." Aaron said, hand dropping to her waist and guiding her into the office.

Emily smiled and sat in the chair next to him, "If only you knew, anyways, how much longer until you take your break?"

Aaron frowned as he looked at the clock, "Mrs. Rossi, I don't get breaks."

Emily's eyes widened, "You don't?! God your boss is a tight ass."

Hotch held his tongue at the gorgeous laugh Emily let out at the look he gave her, "Oh come on Aaron, that was funny!"

Hotch just gave her a light smile but raise his eyebrows in question. Emily smiled to herself, "Ok come on, I need to go shopping."

Hotch followed Emily out with car keys in hand, "Need to?"

Emily stopped abruptly and swirled around not knowing how close Hotch was, he nearly ran into her, his hands quickly going out to keep her from falling backwards. Emily's hands flew out fast and grabbed his chest to steady herself, she breathed out a large sigh, her chest so close to his.

"Mrs. Rossi, are you ok?"

Emily nodded her head, "Yes Aaron I am, I'm so sorry, I just got excited and didn't know you were so close."

Aaron nodded; he gave her a small smile to resource her that everything was fine. His hands staying around her as he quickly cleared his throat and stepped away. He opened the SUV door for her to get into the passenger side and was quick to get in himself and send a text to one of the other men, letting them know they would be leaving.

Hotch was quick to drive onto the freeway and towards the shopping center that Emily gave directions too.

"You can park right up front, where valet is."

"Of course, any reason for this mini adventure?"

Emily smiled as they pull off the freeway, "Does a girl need an excuse to go shopping?"

Hotch shrugged, "I'm guessing not?"

Emily raised an elegant eye brow at him, "Good man."

Hotch moved to the side and in line for the valet parking, "Aaron, you can just drive right in front."

Hotch gave her a look, "You mean cut the line?"

Emily bit her lip, what a boy scout, "Yes Aaron, cut the line."

Hotch gave her a look and turned the car out and drove passed the long line of waiting people, as soon as the valet boys saw the car, they halted all work and quickly directed Hotch in front.

Aaron got out of the car and opened Emily's door, the woman smiled at him and the valet parker's as she pulled her coat tighter around her body and let Hotch lead them inside.

As Emily made her way down the halls of the barely waking mall, she smiled as many mangers from the stores bid her good morning.

As Emily looked over a few of her favorite stores she slunk in and out some of them before finally dragging Hotch into an expensive dress store.

"Good Morning Mrs. Rossi, how are you?"

"Doing well Gina, thank you. Have anything interesting this morning?"

The store owner smiled, "I have 4 dresses just imported that I think you might fine quite suiting for tonight."

Emily nodded and let Gina set up the dressing room for her behind the small runway. Emily put her coat down on one of the two chairs in front of the runway and told Aaron to sit in the other. Another shop worker came over and offered them each a glass of champagne and Italian pastries.

Emily took a bite of her Pizzella and nearly died from happiness, "Every time I have one these Rosie, I feel like I gain weight."

The woman in her 60's laughed, "You my dear can afford it at your age, I made something for the family and have it chilling in the freezer, come back before leaving for the day, ok my dear?"

Emily smiled and thanked the older Italian woman; she took a sip of her drink and turned her head to the man stiffly sitting in his chair.

She gave him a sexy smiled and stood over his chair, "We won't be long today, I'll go easy on you."

Aaron cleared his throat and nodded, "I'm ok with staying as long as you would like Mrs. Rossi."

Emily's smile grew as Gina came back into the room, "Everything is all set up for you, Mrs. Rossi"

The brunette beauty kept her eyes locked with Aaron and leaned over to put her glass down on the table.

"Perfect," she all but whispered out breathlessly.

The mother of 4 turned on her heels and made her way into the changing room, as she closed the door, she slid her hands down one of the dresses and smiled. She had four to chose from and they were all gorgeous in their own way, she picked the black to start with.

A black mermaid, with some sequin. The dress came with long sleeves and the zipper was in the front of it, letting her decide in the moment how much cleavage to show off. As Emily pealed off her fur coat and tight jeans and shirt, she slowly took off her bra while staring at the black dress. She unzipped the front and stepped into the dress, one leg at a time, slowly pulling it up and slipping her arms into the long sleeves. She fixed her hair from the back of the dress and left the zipper down at the base of her torso, letting her neckline plunge out for the full affect.

She did like the zipper style, but sequins were always a second choice for her. However, she did look good in the dress and was happy to have started with this one, easing poor 'Rivers' into her little game. Maybe she could give him a better show by asking for his help at some point, she did enjoy the cute blush that came onto his face yesterday. And normally she wasn't so forward with men who worked with her husband, never gave them a show until at least 3 weeks of knowing them, but he was a cop after all, so breaking his scheme was a must.

Emily opened the door and stepped out of the dressing room, walking the small distance to the runway and stepped out from behind the curtain.

"Oh Bella, you look so beautiful." Rosie smiled; her eyes perched over her reading glasses as she turned from doing inventory, to look at the woman entering the room.

Emily smiled and turned her head to the side, looking at the dress in the new light.

"I like the front of the dress, but there's just a bit too much sequin beading for me right now, I think it might just be a little too much for tonight."

Gina nodded her head and crouched down near Emily's feet and fanned the bottom of the dress out onto the ground.

"You might be right Mrs. Rossi, although you look stunning in this dress, I think a colored dress will look better in the light at the restaurant."

Emily nodded, "Just what I was thinking, what you think Aaron?"

Hotch gulped, his eyes hadn't left the front of that dress since she got out there but his eyes were quick to shoot to her face when she called his name.

"I…I don't really think I'm the right person to ask Mrs. Rossi. I think the dress will look good in any…um…light?"

Emily shook her head and giggled, "Oh Rivers, you're a man. The perfect person to ask, so, how does it look?"

Hotch nodded his head, "The dress looks stunning on you, but the beading of the dress is a little much however. I think that the shine of the material will take away from the full look."

Emily raised an eyebrow at him as he spoke and held in her laugh, as he finished his thoughts, he blushed at the look she was giving him.

"And you thought you won't be a good person to ask."

Aaron gave her a tight smile as she turned around, "The shine will drown me out, you're right, well let me see what number 2 does for me."

As she walked back behind the curtain, she turned and gave Aaron a wink.

Emily struggled on the next dress, the emerald green evening gown was providing a bit more hassle then the last one and she almost gave up. Finally, being able to zip the dress, she looked at it in the dressing room mirror. The main part of the dress was a long pencil shaped material, the whole thing was covered in lace and the small V in the front of the spaghetti strap top, gave her a little lift. Emily pulled out the full framing skirt, still in the bag and brought the gold belt around her waist and clasp it together. She then fluffed out the taffeta skirt and let it bunch out at her hips and down to the floor. Aside from the zipper giving her a hard time, she did like the added skirt and the gold belt, also liking the fact, that the taffeta skirt didn't have lace, just silk emerald green material.

Emily walked out to the other three people in the store and up onto the pedestal, letting Gina fix the bottom again.

Rosie nodded her head, "I like this one better my dear, it shows off everything you have in a classier way."

Emily had to agree, "That's a plus for me, and I like this belt too."

Gina stepped onto the runway and flattened out the taffeta skirt, "Yes, and it adds a little more to the dress for a bigger occasion."

Emily turned to her left to look in the mirrors, "Aaron?"

Hotch sighed, he was hoping that she would forget that he was here, he didn't know what to tell her.

"I like this one better, the color looks great on you."

"Well thank you Aaron,"

Gina nodded, "Yes, the color looks good and it's really two dresses in one."

Emily nodded, she lifted up her arms a little and let Gina unclasp the belt, pulling away the taffeta skirt and showing off the form fitting dress.

Emily smoothed down the lace and smiled, "I do like that,"

Gina grinned and re-clasped the belt for her, as she picked up the dress and turn back towards the fitting rooms.

"Time for number three,"

As Emily walked into the small room, she sighed at the thought of the up coming struggle in getting the zipper off before an evil thought came to mind.

"Aaron? Can you help me please?" Emily call from the dressing room.

Hotch let his eye widen as he was quick to get up from his seat and walk behind the runaway to the dressing rooms.

"I need help getting out of this dress, can you?" She asked, looking over her shoulder as he entered the room.

Emily smiled and unclasped the gold belt, letting it fall to the floor and revealing the rest of the zipper to Aaron's eyes.

"Can you unzip me please; I had a bit of a struggle getting into it and figured I should ask for help before ripping something."

Aaron let his shaking hand slide the dress down her back, revealing more of her creamy white skin to his eyes.

Emily held the top close to her chest and smiled at him as he finished unzipping her, she slowly turned around and looked into his eyes, as she let the top fall and pool on the floor. Leaving her in nothing but her red panties as her arms stayed cover her naked breasts, she saw his eye flick down and his hands fist at his sides, she smiled as she could only imagine what he was thing of her.

"Thank you, Aaron" she purred out and watched him nodded his head. Emily's smile fell as he stood there, his eyes boring into her's and his hands clenching tight, the younger woman getting some doubt to starting this game.

Hotch took a breath and stole one last look at her in her sexy outfit, "You're welcome Mrs. Rossi."

He stepped back and turned to leave, as soon as he was gone, Emily took a breath and squeezed her thighs together. Was she more then turned on by the look he had given her and although he looked a bit more dominate then she had thought, she body was still racked with thrills at the last look he took in of her half-naked body.

Emily shook her head of the thoughts and turned to the third dress, gasping at the sexy gold dress as more was revealed to her when she unzipped it from the holding bag. As the sleeveless A line dress came more into view, Emily had a gut feeling that this might be the dress for tonight. She took it out and slipped her long legs inside and pulling it up to rest on her waist, she had to admire the sequins this time. Emily pulled the top up and over her large breasts, clipping the straps together at the nap of her neck. The gorgeous V-neck empire, draped down to her waist and the fact that this dress was backless; only added to her already growing need for it. She liked the color of the dress; it seems a darker shade of gold and reminded her of the evening dress Goldie Hawn had worn at the end of 'Overboard'.

Emily put her left hand on her hip and kicked out her right leg, looking at the nice slit on the right side, weather she wears this dress or the last one, she knew either would make her look like pure sex.

Emily walked onto the catwalk, her eyes on Aaron as she came closer and stepped up on the pedestal, her eyes daring him to speak first. Gina fixed her bottom and asked how the dress felt on her, if she liked what she was in. Emily answered but kept her eyes trained on the man a few feet away, she wanted his opinion, wanting him to take this one off of her in the dressing room.

She turned to show off the back and admired her reflection, "Number 3, I'm certain that this one is a winner."

Rosie smiled as Gina talked to Emily about the designer and how it had come into the store. Aaron tuned it all out, his eyes fixed on the woman he was having a desire for. He sat up in his seat and caught Emily's eyes in the mirror, she raised an elegant eyebrow at him and he wanted to do nothing more then tell her what the dress did for him.

Emily turned her head to look at him before leaving to change, she wanted his opinion but she also liked the shocked look on his face.

She picked the red one for last, Dave's favorite color on her. As she slips the strapless mermaid dress on, she loved the way the satin material felt against her skin. She zipped up the left side zipper and smiled, although it was the simplest out of them all, she loved the light detailing of a mid-waist slit. She liked how it was form fitting and more of a second skin on her then a dress. As she came back out, she knew that red was always her color. She knew that's why Dave loved to see her in it and honestly loved how she felt more confident in it too.

After she was fixed with the dress flared out, she refused to ask about Aaron's opinion, she felt that her need to make him squirm was satisfying enough. Emily ask Gina and Rosie for help in the dressing room to pack the ones she wanted, and as both shop workers left to get everything ready, Emily locked eyes with the man in the mirror as she stood on the pedestal.

Hotch stood from his chair and Emily took in a breath as he walked over to her, he stepped up onto the catwalk and right up to her from behind. He looked her over in the mirror before looking at her eyes one last time, he stood with his shoulders squared and his chest slightly puffed out. He wanted to touch her in the worst way but knew he would be dead before leaving the store's entrance if he did so. The older man blinked and turned away without saying anything to her, he just went over to their chairs and gathering their belongings, letting Emily take her own deep breath before rushing back to the dressing room to change.

Emily bought everything but the black dress, she even had the girls pack up a few new pair of heels that would match them all as well some new jewelry.

"Well, Mrs. Rossi. It was an honor to have you in today, I'm glad that you enjoyed the selection we were able to get you."

"Thank you Gina, it means a lot. You know how much I love having you guys around and spending money on your products. Call me if anything else comes in that you might think I would like; the trip is always a great one to make."

Gina smiled as Rosie came from the back with her gift, "Here Bella, some treats for the kids and I made that handsome husband of yours a gift basket. Do give him my well wishes and tell him to come by anytime."

Emily's heart swelled at the lady, who had dressed all of the women in their family, for years. She was more of a mother to everyone who came into the store.

"I'll drag him in here soon, I promise." Emily gave the old woman a hug and let Aaron lug her purchases to the car.

She waved one last good-bye and walked to the exit of the mall, "I'm ready to run the rest of my errands Aaron, I think I've spent enough money for me right now."

"Yes, Mrs. Rossi."

~~~~~  
The hours following the pair was a little crazy, Emily had Aaron stop off at a high-end men's store and run in for her, to grad her order. He had yet to know why they were doing so much shopping, but he figured this was an average day for her or that something big was happening soon. She also had him stop at a lingerie store a few doors down from where he was at, and when the clerk asked him if he want to add at least two _more_ pairs of edible panties to his cart for a discount, he nearly died.

He then placed all of her bags in the trunk and rushed to the nearest coffee shop so she could pick up a drink, she was 'in need' of a fix or so she said. He didn't know that it was almost 1pm when he was pulling away from the coffee shop until Emily mentioned that they needed to make one last stop before picking up the kids.

Hotch pulled the car into the lot on the side of a Salon, "Ok, last stop and then we go get the kids."

Emily smiled and waited for him to open her door and help her out.

"Gumdrop!"

Both brunettes turned at the loud exclamation and Emily smiled as she saw her friends getting out the town car that had just pulled in after them.

Emily quickly walked over and hug each one, "I've missed you guys so much! Pen how was your mini vacation with Derek?"

Penelope smile at the memory, "It was amazing, a week in New Orleans with my man is all I needed to destress from work."

Emily grinned as she and the girls walked towards the front door, Emily reach for the handle but stopped when Aaron cleared his throat.

"Didn't we clear this up yesterday Mrs. Rossi?"

Emily smiled and shouldered her large designer bag, "You're right Aaron, I must have forgotten."

Hotch opened the Salon door for all four women and smiled at each of them, not missing the way the athletic blonde scanned him up and down.

JJ smiled as she followed behind the group, "Where do you find all the hot new bodyguards, _Mrs. Rossi_."

Emily laughed as she took a seat in one of the chairs, each girl doing the same.

"I can have Dave talk with Will on where to get some good ones,"

JJ grinned talking out her clip for the stylist, "Maybe sometime next week? He's in Florida with his newest fling."

Erin rolled her eyes, "Whatever happen to him stopping these little affairs?"

The blonde took a sip of her champagne the manager handed them, it was just the four of them in the Salon and from what Aaron could see as he sat in the corner waiting, that this was likely closed down, just for them.

"Well, we never really talked about him stopping them. All I wanted to work out was not having Christmas happen again."

Penelope frowned, "What happen at Christmas?"

Emily gasped, "We didn't tell you?"

Garcia shook her head, "No you didn't! How do you forget to tell me gossip, it's already March!"

JJ laughed, "I'm sorry Pen, but you were on that cruise and I guess it slipped to fill you in."

Garcia made a hurt face, "I'm waiting, now what's the tea?!"

Erin frowned, "The what?"

Emily waved her hand, "The drama Erin"

The older woman hummed as JJ got ready to tell her story, "Ok, well we had everyone over for the annual dinner party and while Emily and Erin were helping me with handing out gifts to the kids, the doorbell rang and we gave each other a look. Everyone was already there at the house and Will was upstairs in the study with the guys. So, I went to answer it and there standing on my porch, was his mistress Mandy."

Penelope gasped, "No!"

Erin nodded, "Yes, she was in tears and asked if Will was home. To where JJ quickly informed her that she had no right to be there, longing for her husband."

JJ nodded, "She started crying and claimed that he left her high and dry and that she was going to run to the cops with everything she knew about him."

Garcia was shocked as bleach was being put into her hair, "Please tell me you handled that?"

JJ laughed as her hair was being shampooed, "Of course I did, I had Tom go back into the house for Emily and Erin, and the three of us told her exactly what would happen if we ever heard from her again."

Emily nodded, letting Marco wash her hair, "That girl was all over the place too, clearly on something and needed money."

Erin agreed as JJ sat back in the chair for her cut, "Anyways, we talked or well, more like I yelled and he listened."

Emily grinned, "Smart man"

"I told him that if any of his little tramps come by my house again begging to see him, I won't being needing help taking care of that body."

Garcia looked stunned, "Well good, I'm glad you laid the ground rules."

JJ nodded some, "But I shouldn't have too, he should respect me enough to know that after 8 years of marriage, that things like this shouldn't be a bother. I make sure my affairs don't happen at the house; shouldn't he do the same?"

Erin shrugged, "Men never think like that, it's to much to handle for their minds."

The girls laughed, changing to subject to the latest news around town.

~~~~~  
Aaron pulled into the garage and let the kids run up to their rooms, he went to the trunk and grabbed everything he could grab, only letting Emily help him with an extra bag from the men's store.

"Thank you for today Aaron, would you mind staying an extra hour today? Until Alec comes in to release you?"

"Of course, Mrs. Rossi, anything going on tonight?"

Emily smiled as Aaron followed her into the bedroom, she took the bags for Dave and put them on the bed, then nodded for him to follow her to the walk-in closet.

"It's our anniversary tonight, I need someone here to watch the house."

Hotch nodded, so that's what the shopping was for, he thought about as Emily hung up her new dresses. The taller man wasn't quite surprised to see that her closet was neat and organized, her clothes color coordinated and her shoes and handbags had a wall of their own to display them.

He quickly helped her put everything away and should have known she would try to make him blush again, when she asked him to open the large standing dresser.

He groaned as his eyes ran over most of her hanging lingerie, the lace, glitter and the leather all hitting him. Emily smiled and put her hand on his arm, "Thank you Aaron, I can put the rest away myself."

~~~~~  
Dave walked into his house two hours later, he walked into the kitchen and said hello to his children, who were all there eating an early dinner befor leaving to his mother's house for the night.

"Grades good?"

They all nodded as he took a seat next to his boy, "How's football going? Coach still giving you a hard time?"

Roman shook his head as he shoved a piece of bread into his mouth, "Coach laid off of me but is having me work on my kicking."

David grinned, kissing him on the cheek, "I like hearing that, your next game in happening next Friday, right?"

Roman nodded taking another bite of his food as his dad turned to the twins, "And how are my little monsters?"

Liz giggled as Diana smiled sweetly at her father, "Everything is going great daddy, soccer is good and I think they're going to ask Liz and I to be Captain next semester!"

Dave smiled, "I'm so proud of you both, and Liz, how did try outs go for the play?"

Elizabeth grinned, "I got the part daddy! You are all looking at the star of the graduating play! None of the Senior class girls could hit the pitch level so they let me step in"

David gave her a huge hug, "That's my girl! Let me know when it's happening, I'll be there in the front row baby,"

Liz nodded her head as Dave excused himself before coming back into the room a second later. He picked up Syrin, who was done with her meal and placed a box in front of each child, handing Syrin her's.

"Roman, your mother told me that the Principle announced that you have the highest GPA in your class, I can't believe it"

Roman nodded, "4.4 and climbing."

"Girls, Liz, I'm so happy you got the part in the play and Diana, your mother said that your latest Art assignment won first play. I got you all something for all your hard work."

Roman smiled at his new watch, the twins were in love with their pearl earrings and necklace set and Dave helped Syrin with her gift.

"And you, my little princess, Mommy said that you tested so well on your midterm finals, that the school wants to move you up a grade! Baby, I'm so happy, I got you a new necklace to show off."

Syrin screamed at the little diamond butterfly, and hugged her daddy.

The older Italian smiled at his children, each of them in love with their new gifts and he was happy to give it to them.

He put Syrin down and gave them each a kiss before excusing himself to shower and get ready for tonight. As he climbed the stairs, he couldn't help but smile at the thought of his night to come, his kids were well cared for and his wife was his whole world. He made sure to put them first, it's all he wanted, for them to be happy.

Dave turned off to his room and stopped in front of the closed door a note taped to it.

_Babe,_

_I left everything you would need for tonight in the guess room next to my office, I'll be ready at 7:30 sharp._

_~Bella_

Dave shook his head and thought about sneaking a peek at his brunette goddess, as he went to turn the handle, it stood firm in its place.

The man groaned and snatched the note from the door, in doing so, the paper unfolded and Dave was able to see a small 'PS' at the bottom.

_P.S. ~ Do you really think I would have left it unlocked?_

He rolled his eyes as he laughed and walked down the hall to the guess room, walking in he could see all his toiletries on the bathroom counter but what caught his eye, were the three gifts on the bed.

Closing the door, he wandered over to the bed and picked up the bag that held an obvious suit inside. Hanging it on the bathroom hook, he unzipped it and saw a very nice black suit inside with a black dress shirt and pants. He opened the second gift to a dark gold tie, gold handkerchief and cuff-links.

'Her dress must be gold.'

Dave loved that about her though, needing for them to match at any event they went. He knew it was her way of telling the other woman looking at him, that he was taken. Another thing he loved about her; she could fuck up anyone who tried to get close to him.

He skipped the last gift and went to shower first, it was almost 7pm and he wouldn't dare making his girl wait.

~~~~~  
Emily sat at her large vanity, she was putting on the last of her make-up and fluffing her hair one last time. She mentally made a face at the length and just hoped that Dave liked it, he had seen her with long hair this morning; it being just below her breasts and now it was barley past her shoulders.

She knew how much he love her long hair, so she only hoped he wasn't to upset when he saw the final product but she had to admit that she did like this length on herself.

Emily moved over to the bed and slipped on her black pumps, looking at the clock to see that it was already 7:30, she sprayed his favorite floral perfume all over herself and snuck a little bit under her dress. Grabbing her small hand purse, Emily moved to open the door and could hear her kids getting ready to go to there grandmother's and Dave saying goodbye.

Emily had already said her goodbyes to them before she started getting ready, so she waited until the door was closed and she could hear the car start to pull away. She made her way down to the den, where she knew her husband would be waiting for her. As she neared the room, she saw him leaning back in a chair, with a tumbler of scotch, waiting on her.

Emily walked over, placing her purse on the table and then running her hands down his chest before clawing her way back up.

"Mmm Bella, come here my love."

Emily smiled and straddled his lap, cupping his face to give him a kiss, loving his hands run up her inner thighs.

Emily gasped against his lips as his hands cupped her sex and gave her a rough rub.

"Oh David,"

"Yes Bella?"

Emily road against his hand, "Oh baby please,"

She purred against his lips and pawed at his belt and zipper, the older man let her free him as he lifts her body and help her sink down onto him.

Both of them moaning the other's name, "Oh Bella,"

Emily smiled as she fixed her dress after their session, her husband coming up behind her and cupping her waist.

"You look stunning Bella, did you cut your hair?"

Emily bit her lip, "Do you like it?"

Dave smiled, turning her around, "Bella, I love it. Why wouldn't I?"

Emily smiled, running her hands down his chest to fix out the wrinkles, "I know you love my long hair, I knew you would like what ever I got done from the salon but I was still nervous to show you."

Dave grinned, "Bella, whatever you do to any part of your body, I will love. Because I love you."

"I love you too handsome."


	4. Test 2, Flowers left by a ghost

Sitting in her office, Emily looked over the photo of her and her family, her old family.

It was taken the day she graduated the academy, her father's proud smiling face as he hugged her to his side and her mother's half a smile. Always so strict and emotionless, that was her mother, the ambassador. Emily had always butted heads with her as a child and even up until she left, they fought, but Emily missed the fighting. She missed them, so much but knew she could never go back to her old life. She would never be happy or accepted back and she didn't want that, she loved the life she had now; her family meant everything to her.

But still, she always felt gloomy on this day, her mother's birthday.

As Emily put the framed photo back in the lock drawer, she took a breath and bit her lip, wanting nothing more than to call her parents and catch up. She knew she couldn't, she was supposed to be dead but it still didn't make her stop missing them.

Her old life was great, she was her father's whole world and her mother's embarrassment, it tore her up the day of her funeral. Dave had driven her to the overlooking hill and let her watch everything that happened. She saw her father a mess, her friends and coworkers with regret in their eyes for letting her get taken and when the bullets rang out, Emily broke down and begged Dave to take her home. Even still, she knew her father hated her or at least, didn't consider her a part of him anymore.

Emily still remembers the look he gave her when she ran out of his office, upset that they were going to pull her from the case. It was the last look he had given her before the call of her death came in two days later.

She shook her head at the memory and sighed, going to her closet and pulling a freshly printed picture out of a box and placing it in a small frame. It was taken Christmas morning, with Emily standing in the middle of the living room wearing a white knit sweater and jeans. Syrin perched on her left hip, wearing a unicorn pajama dress with her hair a mess. Roman was on the other side of his little sister sporting his red and black plaid sweat pants and a black wife beater, he was the same height as Emily at only 16 and both her and Dave knew he would be tall like his father, maybe even taller than 6'2.

The twins were on Emily's right, each holding a bright smile with their arms wrapped around each other. Diana, who was closest to her mother was in a pair of black shorts and a red tank top while her sister was in red shorts and black top. Dave took the picture of them on their own first before joining them for a few family photos, Emily had always suspected he did this on purpose. Took a picture with her and the kids because of where it was going, she never asked or told him about today's events but deep down, her mind told her that he already knew everything.

Emily took another breath and stuffed the 4x5 frame into her purse and wiped the tear that had fallen before grabbing her sunglasses and leaving her office. She made her way down the stairs and to the garage, grabbing the keys to her SUV. Walking over to the car, Emily reached for the handle and stopped at a new voice.

"Mrs. Rossi?"

Emily looked over at Aaron as he came out from the underground office, a little confusion on his face as he looked at her about to get into the car by herself.

"Oh, Rivers, I was just going out for a bit."

That caused him to frown harder, "Are you ok Mrs. Rossi?"

Emily nodded her head, "I'm just fine."

She turned back and pushed the key into the lock and turned it, with no luck.

She turned it again and grabbed at the handle, "Please not today," she whispered out.

Aaron cover her hand with his, shocking her and causing her head to turn fast to his presences; her sunglasses falling to the tip of her nose and he finally saw that her eyes were red and puffy.

"Mrs. Rossi…"

"I'm fine," she rudely remarked and jerked her hand away from him.

Aaron shook his head, "If you're trying to leave, you might want to grab the right set of keys."

He held out his other hand and showed off the keys to the SUV, "Now you can fire me if you want, but I'm not letting you drive like this in the rain."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Look Rivers, there's just somethings I need to do on my own. Despite your orders, I'm a big girl and can drive myself into town."

Hotch stood his ground, "I know but how would it look if I let you drive out of here in the pouring rain, after crying and obviously upset."

Emily gave her best glare, which, if she was still an Agent would have criminals shaking but it did nothing to Aaron.

"Fine, but if you say anything to my husband about today, I will take care of you myself."

Hotch nodded, helping her into the passenger side of the car and starting it up.

"Get on the highway and drive up towards the 95."

Hotch nodded, pulling the car off onto the street and making his way towards the freeway.

"So, where are we going today?"

Emily rolled her eyes, "Harrisonburg,"

Hotch whipped his head fast to her side of the car, "The city?"

Emily nodded, "Do you know of any other?"

Hotch shook his head as he started on the freeway towards Harrisonburg, "Any reason? It's a long way from Richmond."

Emily sighed, "I told you, I needed some air."

Hotch frowned, "Going to the pool is getting air, this is just.."

Emily huffed, "Damn it Rivers, do you have to be so nosey? I want to go out of town for a bit and will more than happy to do it alone!"

Aaron shut his mouth and hoped the ride would get better with time.

~~~~~  
Of course, he was wrong, Emily didn't talk to him the whole two hours until he got off on the main part of town.

"Can you pull into that flower shop please."

He did so and watched her disappear inside for no more than 10 minutes, reemerging with a large vase full of tulips and yellow roses.

She got back in the car and set the vase in between her thighs, directing Aaron out of town and onto a country road.

He drove for 15 minutes, passing mansion size country homes right and left as he took the car up to the top of the hill.

Turning into a three-house cul-de-sac, Emily made him pull the car over to the side as she looked at the large red brick town house to their left.

Emily took a breath and gave him the large vase, "Take these to the house across from us, knock on the door and hand them to the woman that's going to answer. Tell her I'm fine."

Hotch frowned his brows as he rolled the window down the let the fresh air in, but he got out anyways.

"Wait," Emily called to him before he could close the door, she reached into her purse and took out a framed picture.

"Give her this too."

Hotch looked down at the photo and then back an Emily, "Are you sure you want me to be doing this?"

Emily nodded and pulled her knees up to her chest, "It's easier if you do it."

Aaron nodded and closed the door; he crossed the street and slowly made his way to the front. Looking back at Emily one last time, he turned and rang the doorbell.

The door opened a few moments later to a slim brunette in tan slacks and a beige blouse, her hair was a lighter shade of brown and at shoulder length.

The woman took a deep breath, "Agent Hotchner?"

Aaron's eyes widened, "Ambassador Prentiss."

The ambassador looked at him in confusion, "Can I help you? My husband is at the office this week,"

Hotch shook his head, "Yes ma'am, I do know he's at headquarters. However, I'm undercover at this time. Here to deliver these to you."

He handed her the flowers and watched as she took a small inhale of their scent, "Thank you, I didn't know that Richard had sent another Agent in undercover, he didn't tell me anything about that."

"I'm sorry but he can't know…"

The Ambassador shook her head, "Trust me, he won't know about any of this, he doesn't know that she stops by every year."

Hotch gave a tight smile, "Oh, and I also have this for you, ma'am."

The woman took the frame from his hand and smiled, looking at the picture.

"How is she?"

"She's doing well,"

"And the children?"

"All well, good grades and good in sports."

She bit her lip and placed the flowers down on the entry table, "Is she in the car or at home?"

"The car,"

The older woman touched her chest, "Please tell her that I…I..…never mind, forget it."

Hotch nodded understanding for some reason, "I will ma'am,"

"Please, it's Elizabeth."

Ambassador Prentiss pulled out a photo from her back pocket and handed it over to him, "Please give her that."

Aaron nodded again and bid his goodbye, going back to the car.

Emily sat up at seeing him walk her way and her eyes locked with her mother's, she bit her lip and looked down at her hands, tears falling freely.

She heard the front door close and then Aaron get into the car.

He didn't say anything, just slide the photo into her lap and watched as she covered her mouth, crying harder as she looked at it.

"Mrs. Rossi..."

"Let's go, I want to be home before Dave gets there."

~~~~~  
As they pulled off the highway, Aaron looked over at her small and broken form as she rested her head on the seat cushions and took deep breath after deep breath. He shook his head and turned right on the main boulevard instead of left, and for once, she didn't say anything to him at all. She just watched the show of people that passed them and snuggled further back into the seat as Hotch pulled into the kid's favorite ice cream shop. Neither spoke to each other as he exited the car and ran into the shop, when he got back in, he simply put the bag by her feet and pulled out again.

He took them to a park a few minutes away and pulled the car into an empty spot away from the other cars, he parked and got out of the car, going to the trunk for a blanket and then walking to her side and opening the door.

He placed a hand under her chin and whipped her wet eyes with his thumb, "Can I show you something?"

Nodding her head, he pulled her to his side after grabbing their bag and pushed her along a small dirt trial at the edge of the park.

Birds flew freely overhead and chirped at each other as the two walked down the road lined with purple and pink wild flowers. They turned to their right at the end of the place and Emily stopped mid step, her eyes looking at the spot a few feet away. They had just a few short steps left on the dirt path and at the very end, where the dirt met freshly cut bright green grass was a large white arch overhead. The arch was lined with flowers and it seemed to frame the large weeping willow in the center of the field.

"I found this place on my morning jog with the guys, I ventured off the beaten path and just so happen to stumble upon this small garden. I figured you'd like some air before going back to the house?"

Emily nodded her head as he led them onto the field and right under the willow, he laid the blanket that he brought out and they both sat down, Aaron giving her the ice he bought.

Emily took a breath, "Thank you Aaron, for everything. I know that I wasn't the most entertaining person to be around today but I really am grateful for you dropping those flowers off for me, it was less painful then having to do it myself."

Hotch nodded, "Was she your mother?"

Emily gave a nervous smile and nodded her head, "Yup, we…don't talk anymore"

"How come?"

Emily took a breath and she pushed her cold treat over with her spoon before taking a bite, "It's a really long story. One that I can't really get into right now, even though..."

Hotch frowned, looking at her, "Even though?"

Emily looked into his eyes and seemed to say so much without saying a thing, 'even though you already know it 'Rivers'', "Nothing, I shouldn't bother you with my troubles right now."

Hotch wanted to ask her more but didn't push, instead he let silence come over them as they finished their ice cream and when they were done, Emily asked for them to sit there for a bit longer.

Emily looked at Aaron and bit her lip, she scooted down on her jeans and laid down on the blanket, looking up at the flowing leaves of the willow tree in the wind. Aaron followed suit, looking up as the sun peaked threw the long vines and he took a deep breath. He laid his hands out by his side and accidently hit Emily's, he was about to pull his away but instead he felt her hand move a little a long his. She turned her head to the side and looked at him again, her hand finding its way into his.

"Thank you again Aaron."

Hotch smiled at her, "You're welcome M..."

Emily turned on her side, "It's Emily, you can call me by my first name."

Hotch turned on his side to, "You're welcome…Emily."

They looked at each other for a long time, their hands still touching each other's and for some reason they both knew what the other wanted. Hotch stayed with him eyes locked onto her, he wanted to touch her in some way but knew it was wrong, but she felt it too.

Emily took a breath and let her hand touch his chest, she didn't know if she was putting it there to stop him from getting closer or to stop herself. They knew something was going to happen and did she hope not, she couldn't deny this pull of attraction but she would be damned to take action in it.

So, there they lay, under the willow tree in a hidden garden of 'what ifs', listening to the birds and letting the smell of cut grass flow around them. They laid facing each other with only a small hand stopping them from causing something forbidden from happening.


End file.
